Pons: 'Labour Democrats Shall Oppose Dominion Deals'
POLITICO | In a key-note address to the Chamber of Deputies, LabDem Chief Whip -- Esteban Gonzáles Pons -- a Reellamer member of parliament elected in 575AER, addressed his peers on the issue of the expected Exit Negotiations. Pons, although independent from any of the LabDem parliamentary caucus, is from the left-moderate wing of the party and a leader among the party's growing staunchly unionist wing. Originally posted by Esteban Gonzáles Pons MP: Mr. Speaker, today I wish to address this Chamber not as a Labour Democrat, not as a politician -- but as a Falleen citizen, and a proud one at that. Last year, Mr. Speaker, marked the 95th Anniversary of the Aparian Revolt, the disastrous and bloody conflict which saw the fragmentation of the people of the Empire. It was the war which showed the world the violence which separatists are williing to take to achieve their goals. Nearly a century later, the Crown Vassal -- although only in name -- of the Kingdom of the Straits stands as an undying symbol of how the Empire's integrity can forever be crippled if not safeguarded appropriately. As a thorn on the side of our nation, which shows the fragiliity of the federation, the fragility of our union. This simple reality, Mr. Speaker, is what makes recent developments so worrying, dissapointing, upsetting and angering at the same time. I implore we ignore the smoke-cloud often employed by the Rt. Hon. Chancellor to deceive this Chamber and ultimately the people of this country. There shall be no case of a "special and unique relationship" between the Empire and the departing states. As the Chancellor has stated, and I quote, "Hastiga and Veldunium shall remain in the Empire". What does this mean, Mr. Speaker, well -- at the least it will mean continued economic benefits for these states as part of the interal Imperial Market and the Nilira Alliance. At the least this will mean continued freedom of movement, no restriction of capital or labour. At the least this will mean near independence from Corrintrin on most -- if not all -- government affairs such as fiscal policy, taxation, military organisation and so on. In other words, Mr. Speaker, being part of "just the Empire", is arguably the best deal any entity could have. It entails all the good aspects that our brotherhood of states can offer, yet without any of the obligations. They may call it something else to pretend it is not essentially a Dominion, a new generation of Straits. I can already hear the Chancellor praising these "Free Associated States", or "Commonwealth Realms" or something goofy like that, Mr. Speaker. But we know better, and the people of this country know better. The people of this country do, under no circumstances, want the creation of a new set of Straits. And the reason for this is simple. The people of this country are overwhelmingly patriotic and proud to be Falleens. Because we can be Reellamers, Darparians, Balbish, Tarpish, Tapanuans and so on -- but above all, we are Falleens. And it is because of this pride of our nation that the people of this nation reject the notion that this Government will ignore history, and plough ahead with a deal that will be hugely damaging to the integrity of this union. It is blatant what the damage would be, Mr. Speaker, and for our Chancellor to simply ignore that tells chapters about his credentials and integrity. If we set yet another precedent where states outside the federation, the core of our union, are better off than states within the federation -- then it will not be long before Falleentium as we know it falls apart. Any deal short of full independence, from both the federation and the empire, with the according consequences of such a decision -- will put a ticking time-bomb under the foundation of the Empire, one which shall see the gradual deterioration of the union. We shall see time and time again that selfish forces across the country shall seek to hold the union hostage to defy our common values, and will threaten with separation at every turn of the way. We make the solemn pledge to the people of this country that we shall always stand up for their will, that being that our parliament should seek to protect Falleen integrity and interests above all else. Labour Democrats shall oppose any deal which resembles a Dominion status, and which undermines the integrity of our union. It is time that we send a loud and clear message to those who wish to undermine the Empire: we are stronger together. To close this speech, Mr. Speaker, I would like to point out the unfortunate irony that a Government led by the so-called "Conservative Unionists" would be so adamant in pandering to separatists. I yield, Mr. Speaker. Category:The Imperial Constitution